I. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the general field of kilns, and the like, and more specifically directed to ceramic kilns land temperature uniformity and environmental concerns;
This invention is even more particularly directed to a method and apparatus for air circulation in kilns during the firing and cooling processes and in removing undesirable gases and pollutants created during the process, the isolating of heating gases in different zones, and combining of components and temperature control in both the firing and cooling phases.
II. Description of the Prior Art
In the past there have been attempts to create desirable venting in kilns by partially opening a door, or by inserting a fan beneath and providing openings of one type or another. None of these have been satisfactory. In the very uncontrolled manner in which the past art has operated there have been frequent problems and certain dangers associated with the movement of gases in and out of a kiln.
The method and apparatus of this invention is unique in that I provide certain minute openings through the top and sides of the kiln and provide a bore within the kiln and beneath the control panel in order to provide adequate movement of a small amount of air and its escape from the kiln itself. The crux of this invention is in the control of air movement within, and outside of the firing chamber, to protect the integrity of articles being fired in different zones, while protecting the temperature control components. In this respect there is no prior art.